islam_hadithfandomcom-20200214-history
Beleif-S.Bukhari
Book 2. Belief Vol 001- Book 002, 007 Narated By Ibn 'Umar : Allah's Apostle said: Vol 001- Book 002, 008 Narated By Abu Huraira : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 009 Narated By Abdullah bin Amr : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 010 Narated By Abu Musa : Some people asked Allah's Apostle, Vol 001- Book 002, 011 Narated By Abdullah bin Amr : A man asked the Prophet , "What sort of deeds or (what qualities of) Islam are good?" The Prophet replied, (See Hadith No. 27). Vol 001- Book 002, 012 Narated By Anas : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 013 Narated By Abu Huraira : Allah's Apostle said, Vol 001- Book 002, 014 Narated By Anas : The Prophet said Vol 001- Book 002, 015 Narated By Anas : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 016 Narated By Anas : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 017 Narated By Ubada bin As-Samit : Who took part in the battle of Badr and was a Naqib (a person heading a group of six persons), on the night of Al-'Aqaba pledge: Allah's Apostle said while a group of his companions were around him, The Prophet added: Vol 001- Book 002, 018 Narated By Abu Said Al-Khudri : Allah's Apostle said, Vol 001- Book 002, 019 Narated By Aisha : Whenever Allah's Apostle ordered the Muslims to do something, he used to order them deeds which were easy for them to do, (according to their strength endurance). They said, "O Allah's Apostle! We are not like you. Allah has forgiven your past and future sins." So Allah's Apostle became angry and it was apparent on his face. He said, Vol 001- Book 002, 020 Narated By Anas : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 021 Narated By Abu Said Al-Khudri : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 022 Narated By Abu Said Al-Khudri : Allah's Apostle said, Vol 001- Book 002, 023 Narated By Ibn 'Umar : Once Allah's Apostle passed by an Ansari (man) who was admonishing to his brother regarding Haya'. On that Allah's Apostle said, (See Hadith No. 8) Vol 001- Book 002, 024 Narated By Ibn 'Umar : Allah's Apostle said: Vol 001- Book 002, 025 Narated By Abu Huraira : Vol 001- Book 002, 026 Narated By Sa?d : Allah's Apostle distributed Zakat (charity) amongst (a group of) people while I was sitting there but Allah's Apostle left a man whom I thought the best of the lot. I asked, "O Allah's Apostle! Why have you left that person? By Allah I regard him as a faithful believer." The Prophet commented: "Or merely a Muslim." I remained quiet for a while, but could not help repeating my question because of what I knew about him. And then asked Allah's Apostle, "Why have you left so and so? By Allah! He is a faithful believer." The Prophet again said, "Or merely a Muslim." And I could not help repeating my question because of what I knew about him. Then the Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 027 Narated By Abdullah bin Amr : A person asked Allah's Apostle. "What (sort of) deeds in or (what qualities of) Islam are good?" He replied, Vol 001- Book 002, 028 Narated By Ibn Abbas : The Prophet said: Vol 001- Book 002, 029 Narated By Al-Ma'rur : At Ar-Rabadha I met Abu Dhar who was wearing a cloak, and his slave, too, was wearing a similar one. I asked about the reason for it. He replied, "I abused a person by calling his mother with bad names." The Prophet said to me, Vol 001- Book 002, 030 Narated By Al-Ahnaf bin Qais : While I was going to help this man ('Ali Ibn Abi Talib), Abu Bakra met me and asked, "Where are you going?" I replied, "I am going to help that person." He said, "Go back for I have heard Allah's Apostle saying, I said, 'O Allah's Apostle! It is all right for the murderer but what about the murdered one?' Allah's Apostle replied, Vol 001- Book 002, 031 Narated By 'Abdullah : When the following Verse was revealed: the companions of Allah's Apostle asked, Allah revealed: Vol 001- Book 002, 032 Narated By Abu Huraira : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 033 Narated By Abdullah bin Amr : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 034 Narated By Abu Huraira : Allah's Apostle said, Vol 001- Book 002, 035 Narated By Abu Huraira : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 036 Narated By Abu Huraira : Allah's Apostle said: Vol 001- Book 002, 037 Narated By Abu Huraira : Allah's Apostle said, Vol 001- Book 002, 038 Narated By Abu Huraira : The Prophet said, ( Fath-ul-Bari, Page 102, Vol 1. Vol 001- Book 002, 039 Narated By Al-Bara (bin 'Azib) : When the Prophet came to Medina, he stayed first with his grandfathers or maternal uncles from Ansar. He offered his prayers facing Baitul-Maqdis (Jerusalem) for sixteen or seventeen months, but he wished that he could pray facing the Ka?ba (at Mecca). The first prayer which he offered facing the Ka?ba was the 'Asr prayer in the company of some people. Then one of those who had offered that prayer with him came out and passed by some people in a mosque who were bowing during their prayers (facing Jerusalem). He said addressing them, "By Allah, I testify that I have prayed with Allah's Apostle facing Mecca (Ka?ba).' Hearing that, those people changed their direction towards the Ka?ba immediately. Jews and the people of the scriptures used to be pleased to see the Prophet facing Jerusalem in prayers but when he changed his direction towards the Ka?ba, during the prayers, they disapproved of it. Al-Bara added, "Before we changed our direction towards the Ka?ba (Mecca) in prayers, some Muslims had died or had been killed and we did not know what to say about them (regarding their prayers.) Allah then revealed: And Allah would never make your faith (prayers) to be lost (i.e. the prayers of those Muslims were valid).'|(2:143)}} Vol 001- Book 002, 040 Narated By [[Abu Huraira : Allah's Apostle said, Vol 001- Book 002, 041 Narated By Aisha : Once the Prophet came while a woman was sitting with me. He said, "Who is she?" I replied, "She is so and so," and told him about her (excessive) praying. He said disapprovingly, Vol 001- Book 002, 042 Narated By Anas : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 043 Narated By Umar bin Al-Khattab : Once a Jew said to me, "O the chief of believers! There is a verse in your Holy Book Which is read by all of you (Muslims), and had it been revealed to us, we would have taken that day (on which it was revealed as a day of celebration." Umar bin Al-Khattab asked, "Which is that verse?" The Jew replied, "This day I have perfected your religion For you, completed My favour upon you, And have chosen for you Islam as your religion." (5:3) 'Umar replied, "No doubt, we know when and where this verse was revealed to the Prophet. It was Friday and the Prophet was standing at 'Arafat (i.e. the Day of Hajj)" Vol 001- Book 002, 044 Narated By Talha bin 'Ubaidullah : A man from Najd with unkempt hair came to Allah's Apostle and we heard his loud voice but could not understand what he was saying, till he came near and then we came to know that he was asking about Islam. Allah's Apostle said, The man asked, "Is there any more (praying)?" Allah's Apostle replied, "No, but if you want to offer the Nawafil prayers (you can)." Allah's Apostle further said to him: The man asked, "Is there any more fasting?" Allah's Apostle replied, "No, but if you want to observe the Nawafil fasts (you can.)" Then Allah's Apostle further said to him, The man asked, "Is there any thing other than the Zakat for me to pay?" Allah's Apostle replied, "No, unless you want to give alms of your own." And then that man retreated saying, "By Allah! I will neither do less nor more than this." Allah's Apostle said, "If what he said is true, then he will be successful (i.e. he will be granted Paradise)." Vol 001- Book 002, 045 Narated By Abu Huraira : Allah's Apostle said, Vol 001- Book 002, 046 Narated By 'Abdullah : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 047 Narated By Abu Huraira : One day while the Prophet was sitting in the company of some people, (The angel) Gabriel came and asked, "What is faith?" Allah's Apostle replied, Then he further asked, "What is Islam?" Allah's Apostle replied, Then he further asked, "What is Ihsan (perfection)?" Allah's Apostle replied, Then he further asked, "When will the Hour (resurrection day) be established?" Allah's Apostle replied, The Prophet then recited: Then that man left and the Prophet asked his companions to call him back, but they could not see him. Then the Prophet said, "That was Gabriel who came to teach (you) the people (your) their religion." Abu 'Abdullah said: He (the Prophet) considered all that as a part of faith. Vol 001- Book 002, 048 Narated By Abdullah bin Abbas : I was informed by Abu Sufyan that Heraclius said to him, "I asked you whether they (followers of Muhammad) were increasing or decreasing. You replied that they were increasing. And in fact, this is the way of true Faith till it is complete in all respects. I further asked you whether there was anybody, who, after embracing his (the Prophets) religion (Islam) became displeased and discarded it. You replied in the negative, and in fact, this is (a sign of) true faith. When its delight enters the heart and mixes with them completely, nobody can be displeased with it." Vol 001- Book 002, 049 Narated By An-Nu'man bin Bashir : I heard Allah's Apostle saying, Vol 001- Book 002, 050 Narated By Abu Jamra : I used to sit with Ibn Abbas and he made me sit on his sitting place. He requested me to stay with him in order that he might give me a share from his property. So I stayed with him for two months. Once he told (me) that when the delegation of the tribe of 'Abdul Qais came to the Prophet, the Prophet asked them, "Who are the people (i.e. you)? (Or) who are the delegate?" They replied, "We are from the tribe of Rabi'a." Then the Prophet said to them, "Welcome! O people (or O delegation of 'Abdul Qais)! Neither will you have disgrace nor will you regret." They said, "O Allah's Apostle! We cannot come to you except in the sacred month and there is the infidel tribe of Mudar intervening between you and us. So please order us to do something good (religious deeds) so that we may inform our people whom we have left behind (at home), and that we may enter Paradise (by acting on them)." Then they asked about drinks (what is legal and what is illegal). The Prophet ordered them to do four things and forbade them from four things. He ordered them to believe in Allah Alone and asked them, "Do you know what is meant by believing in Allah Alone?" They replied, "Allah and His Apostle know better." Thereupon the Prophet said, Then he forbade them four things, namely, Hantam, Dubba,' Naqir Ann Muzaffat or Muqaiyar; (These were the names of pots in which Alcoholic drinks were prepared) (The Prophet mentioned the container of wine and he meant the wine itself). The Prophet further said (to them): "Memorize them (these instructions) and convey them to the people whom you have left behind." Vol 001- Book 002, 051 Narated By Umar bin Al-Khattab : Allah's Apostle said, Vol 001- Book 002, 052 Narated By Abu Mas'ud : The Prophet said, Vol 001- Book 002, 053 Narated By Sa'd bin Abi Waqqas : Allah's Apostle said, Vol 001- Book 002, 054 Narated By Jarir bin Abdullah : I gave the pledge of Mubay?a (allegiance) to Allah's Apostle for the following: *1. Offer prayers perfectly. *2. Pay the Zakat. (obligatory charity) *3. And be sincere and true to every Muslim. Vol 001- Book 002, 055 Narated By Ziyad bin'Ilaqa : I heard Jarir bin 'Abdullah (Praising Allah). On the day when Al-Mughira bin Shu'ba died, he (Jarir) got up (on the pulpit) and thanked and praised Allah and said, "Be afraid of Allah alone Who has none along with Him to be worshipped.(You should) be calm and quiet till the (new) chief comes to you and he will come to you soon. Ask Allah's forgiveness for your (late) chief because he himself loved to forgive others." Jarir added, "Amma badu (now then), I went to the Prophet and said, 'I give my pledge of allegiance to you for Islam." The Prophet conditioned (my pledge) for me to be sincere and true to every Muslim so I gave my pledge to him for this. By the Lord of this mosque! I am sincere and true to you (Muslims). Then Jarir asked for Allah's forgiveness and came down (from the pulpit). Related articles Notes and references Total Hadiths : 49. The Hadith Software Version 1.0 - source Islamasoft Solutions Sahih Bukhari ar: de: es: it: ja: nl: pt: zh: